You Belong To Me
by illusionneverchangedx
Summary: The young prince, Itachi finds a boy named Sasuke on the shore of sea and takes him to his palace. Sasuke lost his memory but gains new ones with the handsome prince. Itachi couldn't help but wonder... who is this boy and why was he washed up by the sea?
1. Who Would Do This?

Ryoku: OMG my bro was being a b*tch and spilled my coke all over my laptop! I had to get it fixed! I gotta go and update my other fic. But im losing interest in it and I might stop doin it :( anyways… this idea popped into my head. I thought it was wonderful! Hope u enjoy it!

Disclaimer: ME no own Naruto :(

Who Would Do This?

Sasuke Uchiha hid in a freezing alleyway, trying to keep safe from his recent victim. He stole from a man right out of his pocket and was caught red handed. His heart was beating against his ribcage violently. Drops of water were creating light echoes as they hit the stone-cold concrete floor.

Sasuke struggled to catch his breath as he laid his back against the wall, waiting for the man to pass. The other man was yelling and shouting, "Get out wherever you are little boy. You will regret ever messing with me." Sasuke's breath was becoming labored and his head was becoming light-headed.

He gasped as the man come into his vision. The man had long, black hair that hung loosely against his back and piercing, golden eyes surrounded with purple eyeliner. The clothes that he was wearing obviously proved that he was rich.

He had a murderous look in his golden eyes as he approached Sasuke. His designer boots created light clicks as he walked towards Sasuke. He raised his hand at the exhausted boy and took his neck firmly in his hand. His grip slowly began to tighten.

Sasuke started gasping and wheezing, desperately clawing at the hand that clung tightly to his neck. Sasuke's eyes were becoming half lidded and his breathing became a low gasp as he slumped his shoulders and went into unconsciousness.

The dark haired man chuckled and released his hold on the young teen. He looked over the face and pulled out a rope out of his pocket, as though he had done it lots of times and this time was no different. He pushed the boy up off the floor and took his hands and tied them behind his back. He tied Sasuke's legs together and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

The golden-eyed, black haired man stood over a cliff that was over looking the ocean. He held Sasuke by his arms and dragged him along the cliff's edge. He held the boy up and threw him into the deep, sea water. He stared at the constricted body that fell limply to the rocks in the endless sea. He saw the body fall on one of the rocks and land in the sea afterwards. He smirked and turned around to continue his day as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat on one of the rocks that were located on the sea's edge. He ran a hand through his hair only to have the gentle sea breeze ruffle his hair again. He sighed as he took in the beauty of the night sky and the brilliant moon. The night was his favourite time of the day.

He wasn't supposed to be here; he was the prince, after all. But, he didn't want to miss this beautiful scene. Every night, he would quietly sneak out of his room and sit on a rock and relax. It was his only time he could think about things.

He scanned the area for the hundredth time. His dark eyes landed on something dark and peculiar that was laying on the sand. He jumped off the rock with grace and landed on his feet. The handsome prince strode to the figure on the sand. He crouched down and took a better look at the figure.

It was a boy, probably around sixteen or seventeen. He looked almost blue. Itachi flipped the boy onto his back and noticed that he was bound by his arms and legs. 'Who would do such a cruel thing?' He pushed his head down to the boy's chest and listened for a heartbeat. There was a faint thump, but nothing more. He was probably on the verge of dieing.

Itachi gently caressed the boy's face with his hands. 'He's beautiful.' Itachi thought to himself. Itachi made up his mind and lifted the boy up; bridal style. Itachi ran to the castle and climbed through one of the windows on the first floor. He looked around to see if any of the servants were close by and quickly walked up the stairs.

The corridor was filled with many doors, leading to many rooms in his palace. Itachi stopped at one door at the end of the large hallway and turned the knob. He entered his room that was decorated in crimson and black. Crimson curtains, sheets, pillows and carpet. Black walls, comforter and dresser and nightstand. A giant, Mother Theresa, silver chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling.

Itachi pulled the sheets and comforter and gently laid Sasuke on the bed. Itachi walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a dagger that he always kept there just in case. He returned to the raven haired boy and sat down beside him. He cut the rope on his arms and legs. Itachi noticed a large gash on his forehead.

Itachi gently started to take off the boy's wet clothes –if he could call them that- and placed them in a pile on the floor. He stared at the boy's naked form and noticed bruises and cuts on top of his pale skin. "He truly is a beauty" Itachi whispered while stroking the boy's damaged forehead.

After a few seconds of admiring the boy, Itachi got off his bed and pulled the covers over the boy. Itachi walked out of the room to get a bowl of hot water and a cloth to clean the boy's forehead of blood. Itachi walked out of the room and the door closed with a click. Itachi walked downstairs to the kitchen and silently got himself a bowl, hot water and a clean cloth.

* * *

"Ahem," a voice sounded from behind him. "What are you doing this late in the night?" Itachi turned around and looked at his appointed knight, Kisame.

Itachi stood with the bowl and cloth in his hands and said, "It's none of your business."

Kisame sighed and said, "Does it have anything to do with the boy that you carried into your room?"

Itachi glared at the shark man and said, "How did you know?"

Kisame crossed his arms and said, "I'm your knight. I'm supposed to know everything that you do. I told you not to go out in the middle of the night anymore. You could get kidnapped."

Itachi replied with a, "Hn" and left.

Kisame sighed and said, "At least make sure that you know who this boy is before you end up getting yourself killed."

Itachi paid no attention to him as he climbed the flight of stairs to his room. He turned the doorknob and entered his chambers. He locked the door and swiftly walked over to the unconscious boy. He dipped the cloth in the boiling water and wiped the boy's forehead until no more blood was visible. Just a wide cut which Itachi wrapped with a bandage.

The young prince bent down and lightly kissed the teen's forehead. The teen's eyes cracked open at the feel of warm lips on his bandaged forehead. Itachi stared at the awakening boy. Sasuke tightened his grip on the sheets as pain shot through his body.

Sasuke stared at the black walls; willing for the pain to go away. He sat up as he realized that he was in a bed and screamed as his back ached with soreness.

Sasuke laid back on the bed swiftly in hopes that the pain would subside and asked the prince, "What am I doing here? Am I dead?"

Itachi chuckled and replied, "No little one. You're not dead. But, may I please know your name?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as sleep threatened to take his tired body. Sasuke gently started to drift off to sleep, but not before saying, "Sasuke. My… name … is… Sasuke."

The prince laid a hand on the boy's cheeks and thought, 'He must be exhausted. I wonder how he became like this.'

Itachi stared at the boy's sleeping face and realized that he couldn't sleep on his bed tonight. 'I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight.'

Itachi got off his bed and left the teen to rest. He took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Just because he was a prince, that didn't mean he had to sleep in style. He took an extra blanket from his closet and walked to his couch on the opposite side of the room. He soon fell asleep after staring at the boy's angelic face.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open at the sound of shuffling feet. His eyes met with the black coloured ceiling and he immediately screamed in panic. Itachi jumped at the sudden noise. He stopped dressing and ran to the boy's side in only black jeans. Sasuke screamed even louder as Itachi approached and struggled to scramble out of the stranger's bed.

Sasuke realized that he was naked as his bare back touched the wooden backboard of the bed. His heart started racing as his mind was going through different things. His head was spinning as pain shot through his body.

Itachi jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy's naked form. Itachi gently shushed the boy and cradled him in his arms. Sasuke visibly calmed down, but his mentality was questionable.

"Shhh," Itachi gently cooed.

Sasuke asked, "Who are you? What am I doing here? W-why am I naked?"

Itachi let go of the boy and held his upper arms so that he wouldn't try to run away and get hurt. Itachi replied by saying, "Don't worry little one. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I found you by the shore. You were severely injured, so I took you with me and I cleaned your wounds. Do you remember who did this to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was shocked that the stranger knew his name and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"You woke up before and told me your name. Afterwards, you drifted off to sleep. Never mind that though; how did you get injured?"

Sasuke wanted to answer the man's question, but he couldn't. Why?

"I can't remember," Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't remember. The last thing I remember is…" Sasuke trailed off and suddenly burst into tears.

Itachi hugged Sasuke to his bare chest and whispered, "Don't cry. I'll find your parents for you and then you could go home."

Sasuke suddenly jerked away from him and attempted to run away again, only to be stopped by Itachi's grip on his shoulders. "Why do you always run from me? I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi said.

There was a long silence after that and Itachi finally said, "If you don't want to tell me, then it's okay. I won't force you."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi brought his lips to Sasuke's forehead and kissed it gently. Itachi wondered, 'Who would damage such a beautiful angel?'

"How about we get you something to eat? Would you like to join me and my family for breakfast?"

Sasuke's stomach growled and answered for him. Itachi let out a chuckle and stated, "I guess that's a yes."

Ryoku: Ohhhh Sasuke is gonna join Itachi AND his family for breakfast. I wonder how they'll react! Maybe they'll kick Sasuke out or maybe Itachi would protect Sasuke and keep him forever as his treasure… I hope u enjoy this fic! The first chapter might not have been so interesting, but I swear it'll get better! The next chapter should come out on Friday if all goes well…


	2. Breakfast Hassle

AN: im soooo sorry that this came out later than I intended. My bro was always in the room when I was tryin to write -_- he wouldn't leave me alone! I finally found time by making some tea for him and makin him watch spongebob 0_o anyways it worked! I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I made a new itasasu video on youtube. Check it out if u want to ^_^ it has the song mirrors by natalia kills. Love that song!

Thnks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. i love u! :D please check ou my other story too. oh and there is gonna be a huge surprise in this story!

* * *

Breakfast Hassle

Itachi laid Sasuke on his back and covered the sniffling boy with the sheets. He left the bed and briskly walked to a door that was located near the bathroom door. He seemed to be rummaging through it and finally pulled out a tight, black shirt, a midnight blue shirt, boxers and black, stone washed jeans.

Itachi put on the black shirt and it clung to his chest firmly, showing off his muscles. He walked over to Sasuke and laid the other clothes on his bed while saying, "Here are some clothes that you could wear. Get dressed quickly 'cause we're already late for breakfast." Sasuke nodded to the older man and carefully got up.

Sasuke raised his body off the bed and wobbled when his feet came in contact with the floor. Itachi noticed this and quickly scooped up Sasuke in his arms in the same fashion that he had done when he first saw the boy. Sasuke seemed to be in shock as he was literally knocked off his feet and brought in the prince's arms.

Itachi carried Sasuke to the bathroom wordlessly and sat him on top of the counter. Itachi went back to his room and brought back the clothes that he picked out for Sasuke. Itachi laid them in Sasuke's bare lap and said, "Try getting dressed by yourself. You might not want me touching you too much."

Sasuke nodded and struggled to put on the clothes. Sasuke raised his hips to slip on the black boxers over his milky thighs and over his length. Sasuke reached for the jeans and slipped those unto his hips. Itachi was watching all this young boy's actions. All the movement of his hips, chest and seductive legs was getting him aroused. Itachi licked his lips. He wanted to ravish the attractive boy, but knew that he couldn't hurt this beautiful angel.

Sasuke slipped on his shirt over his head and noticed that Itachi was staring at him. Sasuke lightly blushed and quickly said, "Um… c-could you help me down?" Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts by the angel's crystal voice. The older man nodded, grabbed Sasuke by his hips and raised him off the counter.

Itachi noticed that the clothes were too big for him. The shirt slipped off both of his shoulder and his jeans hung low on his hips. Itachi stared at the creamy collarbone, wishing to plant kisses along it. He led Sasuke out of the bedroom and towards the hall.

Sasuke gazed at the very spacious hallway surrounded by expensive and priceless artifacts. 'He must be rich.' Sasuke thought. 'Just who is he? A prince?' Sasuke followed Itachi down the hallway and they passed a servant who politely bowed to Itachi and said, "Good morning, Prince."

Sasuke gasped at hearing that and watched as Itachi dismissed that servant. "Y-you're a p-prince?" Itachi seemed to think for a moment before replying, "It seems that I forgot to tell you that. Anyways, it doesn't matter." Sasuke gaped in shock and silently followed Itachi with his head bowed in shame for showing weakness and crying on him.

Itachi led Sasuke to a large, oak door and laid his hands on the handle. Before he opened the door, he turned to Sasuke and said, "My parents are kinda strange. I hope that you'll forgive them if they say something offending." Sasuke nodded and hid behind Itachi as he opened the door.

All heads turned to the young heir as he opened the large doors. "Good morning, Itachi. Please take a seat," A woman in her late thirties or early forties said. She had peach-coloured skin and dark hair; similar to Itachi's. The man sitting next to her on the twelve seated oak table had nodded his head to Itachi as an acknowledgment of his presence.

They still hadn't noticed Sasuke, who was hiding his pretty form behind that slightly larger man. Itachi nodded back to his parents and said, "Good morning to you too." Itachi sucked in a breath and carefully chose his next words. "I want to introduce you to someone."

The queen's eyes suddenly lit up and she blurted out, "Is it a special someone? If it is, are you planning to get married to her?" Itachi winced at hearing the word 'her.' He was definitely gay, but he wasn't going to tell them that. They'll definitely disown him.

Itachi shook his head and said, "No, but it is a special person." Sasuke blushed at what Itachi called him and tried to hide his body even more. Itachi could feel Sasuke's fear and said, "Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Sasuke."

Itachi stepped aside and Sasuke was now visible to the royal family. Sasuke blushed deeply and bowed his head while saying, "Nice to meet you your highnesses." Sasuke remained bowed and shock took over Mikoto and Fugaku's face. Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered to him, "You can stop bowing now, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood in his regular posture; back bent and head faced down in shame. Itachi glared at his parents for looking at the boy with disgust. Fugaku was thinking, 'How could he bring this- this pheasant into the castle!' Itachi took a seat opposite of his father and looked at back at Sasuke, who just stood standing in the same place that he was.

Itachi called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke, you could take a seat. Eat breakfast with us." Sasuke shook his head and said, "But I don't want to intrude. I'll just leave so that I won't be a bother." Itachi rose from his chair and gracefully walked over to Sasuke. He grabbed his slim wrist and pulled him to the seat in front of his mother. "I said to sit." Itachi commanded gently.

Sasuke looked down at the food and then back at Itachi, who was sitting next to him. Sasuke said, "You don't have to do this. I could just leave right now." Itachi looked up at him and lightly scowled. "You're not being a bother, Sasuke. I _want_ you to stay." The king coughed and said, "Maybe the boy has some sense. You should just leave him alone. Let him go home."

Itachi stood up and slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "NO! I finally have something interesting in my life and you want to take it away? I won't allow you to do that!" He turned to Sasuke and continued sweetly, "Sasuke, you're staying. You're not being a bother so stop thinking that you are. Just eat with me."

Sasuke nodded and stared at his food. It was onigiri. He stared at it for what seemed like forever and then heard a voice from beside him, "You eat it." Itachi said jokingly. Sasuke blushed and reached a shaky hand to the rice balls. He picked one up and took a small bite out of it. Sasuke's eyes lit up at the taste as he thought, 'It tastes so good!'

Sasuke made a light humming noise at the delicious taste and took a bigger bite. Itachi looked at the teen eating and thought it was the cutest thing that he ever saw. Itachi let a small smile grace his lips for a second and quickly hid it. The king and queen noticed the smile and the king spoke up, "So, how did you meet him, Itachi?" Itachi thought for a while and said, "I found him on the shore last night. He had a lot of cuts and bruises on his body. Some were new and I also noticed that some were old. That's why his head is bandaged. It has a deep gash."

Itachi's parents seemed to avoid the fact that the boy was hurt and asked, "You found him last night? And at the shore? What were you doing there? And most importantly, why were you out at night?"

Itachi sighed. He knew this was coming. He shot back, "I just needed to think and plus, I'm old enough to do what I want. So what if I found him?"

His parents glared at him and this time his mother answered, "Itachi, sweetie, we just don't want to see you get hurt. It's not like we're trying to keep you locked up, it's just that you might never come back to us. I mean, you don't even know this boy. He could be harmful to you."

Itachi growled and retorted, "You can't make decisions for me, and his name is Sasuke. He's doesn't seem to want to cause me harm. It's none of your business what I do anyway."

Sasuke decided to voice out, "I- I'm sorry. I d- didn't mean to cause so m- much trouble." Sasuke's voice started cracking and a lone tear slid down his porcelain face. "I- I'm so s- sorry. I'll leave n- now.

Sasuke stood up and quickly opened the magnificent door. As soon as they were opened, he looked back and said, "Thank you for you hospitality, Prince. But, I've overstayed my welcome here."

Itachi was shocked at the way that the teen addressed him. Sasuke ran out the door and ran through the hallway, letting his instincts lead him out. He didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Itachi stood up yelled at his parents, "How could you say that? I thought you wanted me to be happy! I finally found happiness and it just walked out the door!"

Itachi ran out the door and ran in the direction that Sasuke went. Mikoto's eyes softened as she watched her only son run out the door. She said to her husband, "Maybe we shouldn't have acted like that. I mean, Itachi has a point. He should be able to do what he wants. Maybe he really does care for this boy. I wonder why…"

Fugaku seemed to be thinking the opposite and voiced it out, "That foolish son of ours. He never uses his head. He'll always be reckless and that boy made it worse. He shouldn't be around that boy."

Mikoto sighed and couldn't find the answer to this problem.

* * *

Itachi ran after Sasuke and finally caught his wrist before he could run down the hallway. Sasuke was still crying as he whispered, "P-please let me go. I have to go. I'm not welcomed anymore."

Itachi shook his head and answered, "No. Don't worry about what my parents think. I found you and you are my responsibility. I won't let anything happen to you; even if that's my parents."

There was a long pause and Sasuke shook his head and said, "No. I don't want you to get into trouble." Sasuke struggled in Itachi grasp but finally gave up.

"Please, Sasuke. I want you to stay. Please. I don't care what my parents think. I just want you to stay."

Itachi brought Sasuke into a crushing hug and breathed in his sweet scent. "Don't leave me." He gently whispered.

Sasuke said, "But, but… what about your parents?"

Itachi answered by saying, "Screw them."

Sasuke looked closed his eyes and said, "As long as I'm welcome I'll stay. The minute that your parents say that I'm not allowed in the palace anymore, I leave."

Itachi shook his head and kissed the boy's forehead lovingly. "Don't worry. I'll treasure you, little one."

Sasuke blushed and looked down at his bare feet. Itachi took him by the wrist again and said, "You must still be hungry. How about we go and finish breakfast?"

Sasuke nodded and shyly said, "O-okay."

Itachi walked Sasuke back to the dining room and noticed that his parents weren't there anymore. One thought came to his mind, 'Good!' Itachi and Sasuke took there places at the large table and continued eating their onigiri in silence. Itachi and Sasuke finished there food and a maid came to take there plates. Itachi decided to break the silence and said, "We need to get you some clothes of your own. How about we go shopping today?"

Sasuke said, "No, it's alright. I could wear this. You don't need to spend money on me. Itachi chuckled and said, "But I want to."

Sasuke looked down again and said, "Please your highness. You don't have to."

Itachi took his chin in his hands and looked into the boy's dark orbs, "Call me Itachi. Your highness is too formal."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and listened as the prince continued, "We're going shopping today and that's final."

* * *

AN: hope u enjoyed this chapter! once again, im so sorry for the late update! im gonna make the new chapter as soon as possible as an apology! please check out my other story. its a really sweet story and i really like it :) also check out my youtube video if u want. a link to my channel is on my profile! see ya next time!


End file.
